1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a wax composition for forming candles, in particular, to a wax composition for candles having an excellent releasability from a molding machine for candles and also enabling the candles produced therefrom to bear improved bending and blocking resistances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although candles were produced conventionally from stearic acid as the main component or from a natural wax such as Japan wax, beeswax, carnauba wax or montan wax, such a natural wax had demerits that it was expensive, that a natural wax with constant quality was difficult to obtain, and that it was not constantly available. Inexpensive petroleum paraffin wax having a more excellent moldability has come to be used later on. Although candles produced from the petroleum paraffin wax are inexpensive, they have defects that the releasability thereof is poor in the molding step of the candles, that they are apt to bend after they have been produced, and that they stick to each other (blocking) during the storage thereof.